Through the Gate and Back again
by KellethMetheus
Summary: A collection of Ficlets generated by my yahoogroups. Each will be labeled for the specific content at the top of the fic.
1. Green Eggs and Ham SGA Teyla

Title: Green Eggs and Ham  
Author: KellethMetheus

Show: SGA  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Gen/Humor (maybe)  
Summary: Teyla is confused by the green eggs and ham.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Not betaed since it was a time sensitive piece. All errors are mine.

Stargatedrabbles Challenge: #110 Luck 'O the Irish: **Four words:** Jig, Leprechauns, bagpipes, Patrick**-Bonus: **Parade.

**~0o0o0~**

John watched Teyla move across the commissary with a frown on her face. She sat down across from him and beside Rodney. "Why is some of the food green?"

Rodney spoke first. "It's just food coloring. It doesn't affect the taste at all. It just changes the color." He popped a mouthful of his own green food into his mouth chewing happily.

A smile broke out on John's face as she lifted a green pancake and moved her green scrambled eggs with her fork. Takign a forkful of his food he was glad they'd left the ham alone.

She looked up and asked, "Yes, but why have they put this food coloring in the food? It looks sick."

Jumping into the fray, John explained. "St Patrick's Day. It's a holiday on Earth that is celebrated by a lot of countries and since we have a lot of them represented in the people here, the chefs decided to celebrate with the green food."

Stabbing a bite of the food, Teyla studied it for a moment and then ate it. When she was done chewing she asked, "What did this Patrick do to be made a Saint?"

Rodney and John exchanged looks. "Well I remember something about him driving the snakes out of Ireland." Rodney said hesitantly.

Skepticism was clear on Teyla's face. "Snakes?"

"Ye,s well since we found out about the Goa'uld, Daniel Jackson has thought that it might be the them but in the past it was assumed to be the Druids, a polytheistic group, which was replaced by the Christian church as the dominant religion after Patrick's arrival."

Teyla took another bite and considered both men. "So you didn't learn about him as a child. If he was a great man, I would think that it would be important to know." She took a drink of her orange juice. "So you really have no idea why you celebrate this holiday?"

John and Rodney exchanged looks and spoke at the same time. "Nope." "Not really."

But Rodney continued, "I may not know why we celebrate, but I do know how to celebrate. Last year I was in Chicago to see the river died green and the Parade. It was great, but I'm not a fan of green Guinness though, that stuff is vile in any color. Oh and I was in Toronto a few years ago when the Maple Leafs wore their St Pat's jersey on 's Day because that used to be there name. Now that was a sight to see. Then there are the leprechauns and shamrocks-"

John held up his hand. "Rodney stop it, you're confusing her. Look she's almost as green as the food." He turned back to Teyla. "No matter how it started, it has become a day to gather with friends and celebrate the mixing of heritages, whether you're Irish or not. It's a time when you can be yourself. You can dance a jig if you like, but I prefer a quiet night without the hoopla and bagpipes."

"Well let's make it a movie night. I think O'Malley brought _Darby O'Gill and the Little People_ as his comfort item."

Although he nodded, John wasn't sure he wanted to spend the night watching a movie about man meeting up the Leprechauns. "Well let me know if it happens and maybe I'll come."

And with that he beat a hasty retreat to find something to keep him busy for the rest of the night, even if he had to create the emergency.

* * *

This is going to be a collection of the Drabbles that I write for this group and others. Hope you enjoy. It will be some SG-1 and SGA so sit back and enjoy. I was going to start with another one but since tomorrow is St Pat's Day I thought this was a good one to start with. So on Friday this will be come Through the Gate.


	2. What Happened on P3X595? SG1

Title: What Really Happened on P3X-595  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: Only that this is on the planet mention in SG-1 at the end of 103 Emancipation  
Category: Gen/Humor/Missing Scene  
Summary: What really happened on  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Eilidh17 for looking at this one even though she's way too busy. You are the best!

Challenge: Yahoogroup Stargatedrabbles Challenge 109: What comes next: The chief wasn't smiling....

* * *

The chief wasn't smiling as Jack grabbed Carter's arm and hauled her off the table. Once he got her on the ground, he shrugged out of his coat, using it to cover her half naked form, while Teal'c gathered her discarded clothing.

The Colonel stifled a sigh, it was their second mission and it was going downhill way too fast.

Carter was cuddling up to him and purring. Pushing her away, he looked up at Daniel, who was still standing on the table holding a large cup of the resident chief's brew. There was a confused expression on his face, as he looked around wondering where his dance partner had gone.

Between his clenched teeth, Jack hissed. "Daniel, get down here now. Just what were you thinking?"

Blinking a few times, Daniel smiled and told him, "I'm having fun, Jack. Isn't that why we've come? To make new friends?"

Daniel's smile got bigger as the chief pushed his two daughters toward the table. Bending down, Daniel offered his hand to each in turn and helped them up beside him. Motioning to the two girls, Daniel declared, "See that's what I'm doing? Making friends. Come join us and have a drink."

Daniel thrust his cup of smelly brew at Jack, who knocked it to the ground.

Carter smiled up at him. "Sir, I'm glad to see you. Do you want to dance? Daniel has two left feet and he keeps stepping on mine."

"I don't think so, Carter. I mean, I think you need to sleep it off." He gave her a gentle push toward their camp, but she stumbled and he caught her again.

"Now I guess I have the two left feet, sir," she giggled, but Jack shook her hard.

"Captain!"

With a shake of her head, Sam seemed to sober up a bit and gather herself, pushing away from Jack. She looked down and pulled his coat tighter around herself, her face bright red.

"Uh, sir, it seems the chief's brew contains a bit of an aphrodisiac. It clouds the mind for a while, especially if you remain close to it's fumes and ingest it. I think the chief has plans for an alliance by way of marriage."

She tried to take a few steps on her own but passed out before she completed the second one. Jack moved to stop her from falling on her face, and she rewarded him by throwing up on his boots.

Disgusted with his intoxicated team members, Jack picked up the unconscious Carter and dumped her into Teal'c arms. "Here, take her back to the camp and put her in her sleeping bag, while I go and get the dancing queen over there."

Teal'c looked back and Daniel who was dancing on the table with four of the chief's daughter. The chief was looking mighty pleased with himself.

Nodding Teal'c said, "I will return momentarily to assist you, O'Neill."

"Thanks, T." Jack left the two of them and marched back into the fray. Feeling very annoyed, he hauled Daniel down and pushed him toward camp.

Daniel pulled himself out of Jack's grip and whined, "Jaack, I was having fun."

Rolling his eyes, he gave Daniel another light shove. "Yeah, but will you enjoy waking up as a bigamist if I leave you there?"

"What are you talking about?" Daniel swayed, but managed to remain of his feet.

"Well, from the grin on the chief 's face, I think you were this far from being married to one or all of his beautiful daughters." Jack showed Daniel his thumb and pointer finger squashed together.

A frown crossed Daniel's features. "But I'm already married to Sha're, she's a Goa'uld and I have to find her."

Daniel headed of in the opposite direction of the camp and the village, but Jack just steered him towards their camp. "Yes Daniel, I know all about that, now let's get you into bed. We'll look for Sha're in the morning. No more alien alcohol for you.

Daniel stopped and tried to look stern. "Just why is that?" Then he turned a particular shade of green and threw up on the Colonel's boots, mixing his vomit with Carter's.

Jack slapped his friend on the back. "That's why. And in the morning these boots are yours."


	3. B is for Bunny SG1 DanVala

Title: B is for Bunny  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: none  
Category: Het, Humor  
Summary: Daniel's searching for something that he's sure Vala stole.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacegypsy1 for doing this one quickly.

Challenge:StargateDrabbles #112: B is for....

Sorry this one is late folks, but I sent some things away to be betaed but they are not back yet. They are some lovely Ronan fics but once I get them back one of them will be up.

* * *

There was a crash and a thunk and I bolted up right in bed. Pushing the sleep mask off my face, I look around the mostly dark room. My eyes find a dark shadow standing over my bed but from the stance I know just who it is.

"Daniel, darling," I purr. "Why the late night visit?"

The lamp beside my bed flips on and I am blinded momentarily as he speaks, "You were in my office, weren't you?"

It's late and my brain isn't working very well and I stumble to answer, "I, ah, was earlier today. I was looking for a pen. I was behind on my paperwork and you always have pens, lots of them."

He begins to pace. "You took it didn't you. When I left it was sitting on my desk and now it's gone. Vala, it was important to me and I can't get another one. Why did you take it?"

By now I'm thoroughly confused. "Daniel, I haven't touched any of your artifacts. If something like that is missing it wasn't me, I can assure you."

Mid step he stopped and looked back at me. "Artifact, no that's not what's missing. It was my chocolate bunny. It was the last one at Walmart yesterday and you ate it."

My eyes go wide. "Oh, that big hunk of chocolate that was on your desk. It was supposed to be a bunny? Well I'll tell you Daniel it tasted good and I was so hungry. Do you want what's left?"

I held out the small piece of what I realize now is the ears. Frowning he grabbed the chunk and stalked out of the room stumbling over the chaos on my floor once more before he made it to the door.

"Daniel?" I call and he turns back toward me. "Would you like mine? Sam gave it to me and said Happy Easter. I'm not sure what that means but here you can have mine." I ask holding out the other chocolate bunny.

A smile broke out on his face and he crossed the room. Sitting down on the bed he broke his piece in half. "How about we share it and I'll explain just what Easter means."

I smile and try to look enticing as Daniel launches into a explanation of fertility rites and I just wonder what he'll look like coated in chocolate.

* * *

Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. There will be more Daniel Vala in the future.


	4. They'll Never Know SG1

Title: They'll Never Know  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: The Aris Boch episode I didn't look up the number.  
Category: Gen/Kidfic  
Summary: Boch is back to collect the bounty on SG-1.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to FallenStar2.

Challenge: Stargate Drabbles 111: Aris Boch Day.

* * *

I land my cloaked _Alkesh_ in the large field. The pay out on my quarry has just reached its peak. If I catch them I'll have enough money to retire to a nice beach somewhere and never look back. Well, except for my addiction. I never seem to win; I hate this life but I see no other way.

Pushing the earlier thoughts away, I check over the systems to make sure that everything's all right. I smile things are running smoothly, just as I like them. The trackers I placed on O'Neill and the others are blinking nicely.

Opening the hatch, I look around to make sure that everything is clear; it tends to freak people out when you appear out of thin air.

Looking to the left and then the right, I see no one else and checking my tracking device the prizes still haven't moved. There's a warm breeze and I smell campfire. It seems to be coming from the direction I must go. I approach the clearing and pull back a branch.

There they are just sitting there talking and laughing unaware their lives are about to change. I lift my gun, ready to fire. They're close enough together that I can catch them all in one shot.

But then a blur of red catches my eye. A tiny little slip of a girl comes running out of the house and launches herself into O'Neill's arms and the rest of the team greet her warmly.

I'm too far away to hear what's being said, but there is no way that I can take them now, not in front of a kid. Besides the little sprite reminds me of my little sister, whom I lost when the Goa'uld destroyed my world and I can't shatter her life, not this way.

I step back and sigh, well that's disappointing. I'm one of the galaxy's greatest hunters and I was beaten by a redheaded little elf.

A few minutes later, I lift off again and SG-1 didn't know how close they came and they never will. Some bounties just aren't worth it.


	5. Everything and Nothing SGA JohnTeyla

Title: Everything and Nothing  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: Search and Rescue part 2 501  
Category: Het, Tag  
Summary: John wakes up after his surgery.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Spacygypsy1 for looking this over,

Challenge: #112: E is for....

* * *

John woke slowly from his surgery and looked around trying to sit up. Immediately, he felt the pull of his stitches. Lying back down he closed his eyes and groaned as he waited for the throbbing to ease. "Forgot about that."

"Are you all right?" came Teyla's voice from beside him.

Turing only his head, he found her nursing Torren John. He could feel a blush creeping up his face as he listened to the baby eating nosily. Turning away he looked up at the ceiling while he talked to Teyla.

"So how do you like being a Mom so far?" He asked, not looking at her.

"It has been easy so far. Torren John has been a good baby. He eats and sleeps and only dirties his diaper occasionally." There was a sigh and Torren settled into sleep. Teyla covered herself and lifted the baby up to her shoulder to burp him. "And you, how do you feel now that your surgery is done?"

Pursing his lips John thought about it as he moved his arm experimentally. "Not bad. I've had worse. If the Doc's right, I'll be up and around in a few days."

Torren let out a loud burp and stayed quiet and John assumed the baby was still sleeping. Deciding it was safe to look over now, he studied the baby cradled in his mother's arms. Had his mother held him like that or had he immediately been passed over to a nanny and forgotten as his father claimed?

He'd never known his mother, not really. She was just a gentle touch and a soft voice in a few vague memories, but that was it. Maybe if she had live, his relationship with his father would have been different.

"Do you want to hold him?" Teyla's voice cut through his dreary thoughts.

Surprised by the offer John nodded and was discomforted by how much he wanted to hold his namesake. "Sure, if you'll let me but I don't think that I can get out of bed. You'll have to bring him here."

Teyla climbed from the bed and made her way over to John. Carefully she laid the baby in his arms and stepped back to show her trust in him. Torren stirred and John tensed ready for him to start crying as babies always seemed to do when he held them. Him and babies didn't usually get along, but Torren just opened his eyes and looked up at him.

Torren seemed to consider John and then waved a tiny fist at him. John caught the hand, marveling at the tiny digits attached to the miniature hand. John rubbed it between his own fingers. He could feel Teyla's eyes on him but he struggled to keep his gaze from hers.

He couldn't look up because he knew what she'd see in his eyes. The longing for what he could never have, for his dreams that had shattered the moment he learned of her pregnancy. He couldn't burden her with his one sided feelings.

Torren cooed and wrapped his hand around John's finger. Then in an instant, a wave of love washed over John. Swallowing he kept his eyes on Torren and waited for the sting in his eyes to end. How could he be holding everything in his arms, yet have nothing?

Silently he made the little boy a promise. No matter what happened he would be there for him, so even if Kanan didn't survive, this boy would have a man in his life, one a boy could be proud of.

He knew that no matter what happened he would love this child and protect him as much as he could. He would do it for Teyla and for himself; he couldn't have the place he wanted in her life but he would make sure that both of them were safe even if he had to give up his life to do it. Torren would never wonder if he was loved by the men in his life because John would make sure he knew it. He'd show the boy everyday, starting today.

Bending his head he brushed a kiss on the baby's head and whispered. "You're going to make a fine warrior someday, Torren, and make your mother proud."

It was only then he found the courage to look up and meet Teyla's gaze. There were tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but he shook his head and squeezed her hand. He knew his place and he accepted it, but if ever the time came and she needed him he would be there.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this one.


	6. Goodbye My Friend SGA JohnElizabeth

Title:Goodbye My Friend  
Author: KellethMetheus  
Spoilers: Episode 3  
Category: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, episode tag  
Summary: John mourns Carson.  
Disclaimer: Not mine and I'll put them back when the Muse runs out, maybe.  
Warnings: none

Beta: Thanks to Eildh17 and Fallenstar2 for looking this one over..

Challenge: 112 G is for Grief or Goodbye, you choose.

* * *

John Sheppard turned over in his bunk and back again. No mater how he laid there he just couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep.. He'd just return to Atlantis from attending Carson Beckett's funeral. He'd been to a lot of them in his career, but there was something about this one that pulled at him.

Rolling over, he stared at the wall and then rolled back again to stare at the other wall. With a sigh, he got to his feet and paced his room, guilt weighing him down. If only he'd taken Carson up on his offer to go fishing then his friend would still be alive. All he'd had to do was say yes and spend a few hours with him. He never liked fishing, but it was something Carson enjoyed and it would have been a small sacrifice to make for a good friend.

Not being able to stand the confines of his room any longer, John headed to the gym. He needed to exhaust himself so that he could sleep or he'd be useless in the morning. He grabbed a pair of _Banthos_ sticks and began to move in forms, hoping this would do the trick.

After a long time, he dropped to his knee, breathing hard, and squeezing his eyes shut to fight back his emotions.

"John?" a voice spoke from behind him.

He got to his feet to find Elizabeth standing in the doorway. "How are you?"

Grabbing a towel, he wiped the sweat and tears from his face. "Swell. How you doing?"

"Not so good." She picked up a practice weapon from the rack. "You do this often?"

Tossing the towel aside, he shook his head. "Nope, I was having a little trouble sleeping and I thought this would help."

She placed the practice stick back in its place. "Did it?"

Suddenly angry with himself and the situation, John tossed the sticks at the wall. "No, I was thinking about Carson. If I had only gone fishing with him he would have-"

She crossed the room and held out her hand to touch his shoulder, only to drop it when he suddenly turned. "John, this isn't your fault. It was no one's fault. We all knew and accepted the risks when we signed on for this mission, Carson included."

John sighed. "He was a civilian, and it was my job to protect him." He couldn't help thinking about another friend who he'd lost. The one he'd risked everything for in Afghanistan, the man who'd died despite everything John had done.

Reaching out, Elizabeth touched his shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done to save him or the others that died. Don't do this yourself. You're doing a great job. Carson wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about this. Carson valued life so much that he gave up his for others. Honor his memory and move on with your life."

Softly, she squeezed his shoulder and left him alone in the room. He looked down at the sticks for a moment and then returned them to the wall. He pondered them for a while and then left the workout room feeling better.

Maybe next Sunday, he and Rodney would go fishing.


End file.
